Au coeur des Gundams
by Eclat-de-Lune
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Duo et Harry sont des âmes-soeur. Voici ma version. La première partie se passe dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Je suis nulle au résume vennir lire svp.
1. Chapter 1

Atention: Slash! Yaoi! M/M! Ne dite pas que j'ai pas prévenus.

Rated: M

Pairing: Duo/Harry

Harry Potter et Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire une Fanfiction mais un roman. T . T

Chapitre 1 : une arrivée et des explications inexpliqué

Harry venait de renter de sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Sirius était mort il y a peu de temps et Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie. Harry se demandait si elle était réelle ou juste un article truquée. Après tout le glucosé lui avait bien caché bien des choses, les gobelins, ne recevant pas de réponse à leurs courriers l'avait approché lors de sa dernière visite, lui révélant l'existence de son héritage et du fait que le vieux fou n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Dumbledore avait en réalité fait en sorte que Harry soit facilement manipulable par lui, en le déposant sur le pas de porte des Dursley et en payant certain des ses « amis » pour qu'ils l'espionne et l'isole des autres élèves.

De plus en réfléchissant, depuis son entré à Poudlard il y eu chaque année un problème le mettant lui ou les autre élèves en danger. La première année la pierre philosophale qui était bien protéger par les Flamel avait été confié à Dumbledore pour sa protection… Super protection puisque trois élèves de première année les avait passé avec peu de difficulté. Seconde année la chambre des secrets est rouverte et suite au cours de duel on le confond avec l'héritier de Serpentard, franchement tuer un basilic à 12 ans relève de l'exploit. Troisième année Sirius Balk s'échappe d'azkaban et traverse l'Angleterre pour arriver à Poudlard où Harry découvre qu'il est innocent que Croutard est un animagus et Lupin un loup-garou. Finalement Sirius réussit à fuir les détraqueurs mais est toujours en fuite. Quatrième année, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric et la Renaissance de Voldemort. Cinquième année Harry est mépriser par le monde sorcier et c'est au tour de Sirius de mourir au ministère, le ministre reconnais enfin le retour de Voldemort et le glucosé lui « permet » de connaître la prophétie. Conclusion il faut vérifier si elle est réelle, modifié ou complètement fausse.

Harry se retourna dans son lit se demandant se qui allait arriver après son anniversaire. Il restait environs 10 minutes avants minuit lorsqu'il s'endormit. A minuit une lumière éclatante le recouvrit, cachant son corps à toute personne qui aurait hypothétiquement été là. La lumière était composer de milliers de nuances de couleurs celles qui ressortais le plus était le vert et le violet qui fusionnais à certain endroits. Elle formait un cocon autour du corps d'Harry. A l'intérieur de ce cocon Harry se tordais de douleur en sentant son corps crée de nouveaux organes, puis se séparer, il sentait ses anciennes blessures se rouvrir puis se refermer et son dos laisser passer deux appendices composer de plumes recouvertes de sang, dans une douleur surpassant celle du doloris. A minuit trente, lorsque la lumière se dissipa enfin, il y avait désormais dans le lit deux garçons dormant blottit l'un contre l'autre comme si ils ne souhaitaient ne faire qu'un. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, l'un avait sa tête contre le torse de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry pouvait sentir le soleil vagabonder sur s peau à travers la fenêtre. Quand il voulut bouger et se lever il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas comme s'il avait été pris dans un étau. Se décidant enfin à ouvrir les yeux il faillit s'évanouir sous le choc : en face de lui se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peut près son âge, endormit, le tenant dans ses bras comme un doudou ou une personne faisant subir une « prise koala », expliquant l'étau qui l'enserrais. Voulant sortir du lit Harry essaya de se dégager lentement de l'emprise de l'endormit pas capable de dormir comme tout le monde. Echouant malheureusement Harry le réveilla et l'inconnu commença à ce remuer, papillonnant les yeux, il s'étirât doucement comme un chat se réveillant après une longue sieste au soleil ; ainsi, étant enfin réveillé il remarqua finalement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne semblait absolument pas mal a l'aise ou coupable. Enfaite il portait désormais énorme sourire façon chat de Cheshire qui était également désigner par « je vais faire une grosse connerie et j'en suis fier ». Il se releva de façon à bloqué Harry sous lui et se pencha, ses cheveux chatouillait le visage de Harry, puis avec un sourire mutin l'embrassa. Harry surpris ouvrit la bouche qui fut envahi sans préavis par son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci caressait doucement la langue d'Harry dans une invitation à participer que notre héro ne ratât pas et s'empressa de répondre, perdu dans les délicieuses sensations qu'il vivait actuellement. Lorsque le baiser fut brisé Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. L'inconnu se releva un peut et dit :

-Alors, ça t'a plus ?

Cette question expulsa définitivement Harry du monde de plaisir dans lequel il se trouvait encore et déclencha une avalanche qui une fois traduite donnait à peu près :

-Qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes vous entre dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ? D'ou vennez vous et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

-Houla doucement, si tu vas tros vite 1) on vas rien comprendre et 2) ont peut oublier certaine question. Donc dans l'ordre je suis Duo Maxwell, personnellement j'en ai aucune idée, j'ai peut-être une idée, une envie irrépresible, incontrolable et autre synonimes que je connaisse ou non, une chose est sur dans tout se bordel: je ne le regrette absolument pas.

-Donc c'est quoi ton idée sur ta présence dans ma chambre ? Au fait je suis Harry Potter.

-Suite à... Bref en rentrant à la maison je mettait endormit lorsque j'ai entendu une voix me demandant si je voulait, je cite « appartenir et veillez » fin de citation, à mon âme-soeur pour toujours, j'ai accepté avec une tirade d'isulte sur le fait d'envisagé que je pourrait refuser, il y a eu un truc bizar et je me suis reveillé ici.

Harry sous le choc des informations due Duo lui avait donné et de leurs implication, regarda plus précisement ceului-ci, il avait des cheveux brun coiffé dans une natte qui attaignais son bassin, Duo mesurait 5 centimètres de plus que lui qui était petit avec son 1m60, il mpotait des habiit de cuir noir qui était tellement serré que l'on pouvait dessiné avec précision la quasi totalité des muscles de Duo. Son visage était mis en valeur par ses yeux améthistes et si ont faisait attention quelque éteincelle de rouge sang. Simplement in ne manquait a Duo que des ailes d'anges noires pour finaliser son apparence d'ange démoniaque. Pendant ce temps duo détaillait également Harry. Il possédant des cheveux long noir comme l'encre, tellement moir que l'on pouvait voir des reflet violet en fonction de la lumière, ces cheveux était détacher mais on pouvait deviner qu'ils etait aussi long que ceux de Duo. La peaux de Harry était pâle, elle mettait en valeur des yeux émeraude qui donnait l'impression qu'ils contenait toutes la verdure du monde. Etant donné que Harry dormais en boxer, Duo pouvait le détailler son corp sans que les vêtement ne l'empêche. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry était musclé par la pratique sportive mais qu'il était tros petit et tros maigre pour qu'il ai mangé à sa faim durant son enfance et peut-être encore actuellement. Puis comme Harry restait encore silencieux, Duo commença à paniquer se demandant si il avait été reconnu comme l'uns des pilotes de Gundam ou si sa famille était des fanatiques de OZ. Duo réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la merde et qu'il devait l'expliquer à Harry et les autres pilotes, il redoutait particulièrement son âme-soeur et Heero. Surprenant Duo, Harry parla:

-Hum, nous sommes des âmes-soeur donc... heu, pourions nous nous... marquer?

-Une marque? Qu'est ce que c'est; un tatouage?

-Oui et non. La marque, c'est la preuve d'appartenance à un couple d'âmes-soeur, elle est spécifique à chaque couple, elle peut être situer nimporte où sur le corp des concerné. Dans les traditions c'est la confirmation du bonheur dans le couple et dans la vie c'est pourquoi tout contrat de fiançaille ou autre mis sur l'un des concerné sont déclaré nul suite au marquage: c'est l'équivalent du mariage sauf qu'il ne peut être anulé. Si l'un des deux concerné est mineur alors tout revient au plus vieux même si il est également mineur car snon les tuteur pourait avoir leur mots à dire dans chaque action du couple, c'est ainsi jusqu'à la majorité du plus jeune. Les couple non âmes-soeur l'in imité par la bague et la cérémonie de mariage. Il agit également dans le partages des différant dons et sur leurs controles ou comme systèmes d'alarmes. Fondamentalement il crée un lien émotionel et télépathique, Il nous permet de « tranporté » l'autre à nous si elle nous brule. Si elle brule alors cela signifit que notre moitier est dans un danger de mort iminant, de blessures graves, une icapatité de mouvement ou de viol. Dans certain cas l'inverse peut se produire: appelant à nous 'autre en cas de besoin de soutient.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait tu besoin d'une telle marque alors qu'on vient de ce rencontrer et que d'après ce ue je vois tu est mineur et civil?

-Je t'expliquerais les détails plus tard mais pour faire simple j'ai un serpant psycopathe au basque, pas que n'aime pas les serpants leurs conversation sont très agréablesmais il a vraiment une face de serpant. Il veut me tué à cause d'une prophétie dont la fiabilité reste à démontrer. Il y a un vieillard drogué au bonbon au citron qui dirige mon école qui veut que je soit son pantin obéissant et un Ministre stupide qui veut par n'importe quel moyen redorer son nom avec ma réputation même si cela signifit me forcer dans une union sous contrainte ou avoir un moyen de pression sur moi. Donc je voudrait pouvoir t'atteindre si pour une raison ou une autre nous sommes séparé et peu importe si je vien de te rencontrer tu est mon âmes-soeur pour ça je ferais tout pour que tu soit heureux et je tiend déjà à toi. De plus tu vien de débarqué dans un monde de magie, littéralement.

-Alors comme ça tu à beaucoup d'énemi, hein. Bien dans ce cas je peux te dire qu'on est dans la même galère, est-ce que tu connais OZ et les Gundam?

-non, mais pourait tu m'expliquer plus tard pour l'instand on devrait décendre pour que je puisse faire le petit déjeuné pour ma « famille ». Si je ne le fait pas je vais avoir des problèmes et puis tu poura réfléchir la maque car c'est irréversible et je ne veux pas le faire contre ta volonté.

-Tu dois faire à manger pour toutes ta famille? C'est inaceptable! Viens , habille toi et on décendre, je vais changer ça, admire le maitre en action sa vas être du grand spectacle.

Duo se leva du lit et tira Harry derrière lui après lui avoir fait enfiler des habit. Il avait des soupçon sur le fait que Harry était maltété par son physique, l'état de ses habit et de sa chambre qui ressemblais plus à un débarra pour objet cassé qu'a un chambre. Il avait prit sa décision et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Note de l'auteur:

bon ba voilà le premier chapitre de « Au coeur des Gundams » j'espère que sa vous à plus .

Cei est mon premier essais de fic avec une véritable intention de continuer donc j'accepte toute critique constuctive .

Je cherche une Béta donc prévener moi si vous voulez m'aider pour ça.

Un grand merçi à Rozenn2356 pour son soutient c'est grce à elle que j'ai eu le courage de poster une Fanfiction.

Rozenn je sais que je suis en retart mais ne me tue pas svp. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention: Slash! Yaoi! M/M! Ne dite pas que j'ai pas prévenus.

Rated: M

Pairing: Duo/Harry

Harry Potter et Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je serais pas entrain d'écrire une Fanfiction mais un roman. T . T

la dernière fois:

_ Duo se leva du lit et tira Harry derrière lui après lui avoir fait enfiler des habits. Il avait des soupçons sur le fait que Harry était maltraité par son physique, l'état de ses habits et de sa chambre qui ressemblais plus à un débarra pour objets cassés qu'à une chambre. Il avait prit sa décision et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. _

Chapitre 2:

En arrivant en bas Duo observa les murs de la maison des Dursley et remarqua que pas une seule des photos sur les murs ne représentais Harry. En faite si il était rentré dans la maison ne connaissant pas la famille y habitant il aurait cru qu'elle étai composer de trois membres. Cette conclusion le mis en colère plus qui ne l'aurait cru.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisines les Dursley était en train de s'énerver car leur neveu ou cousin ne venait pas faire le petit déjeuné comme il aurait du le faire. Si ils savait ce que pensait leur faire Duo aucun doute ils se seraient enfuis en courant et ne seraient jamais revenu. Mais ne le sachant pas, Pétunia Drusley se leva décider à crier pour réveiller son bon à rien de neveu. Au moment même où elle allait crier de sa voix de banshee la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Elle reconnu Harry mais ce demanda qui était l'autre car elle ne l'avais jamais vu et elle n'avait pas entendu la porte qui aurait voulut dire qu'il était un invité. Elle décida de demander ou plutôt rabaisser:

-Potter pourquoi n'a tu pas fait notre repas? Ne compte pas manger si tu ne travaille pas. Et toi qui est tu est pourquoi est tu dans cette maison? Si tu est un des monstres ne te pense pas le bienvenu et par immédiatement!

-C'est ta tante Harry? Bien, justement la personne avec qui je voulait parler. Vous ne penser pas que pour une personne en pleine croissance devoir faire le repas et d'autre taches empêche son développement? Ne répondre pas je sais la réponse: oui. Il devrait être avec ses amis et profiter de la vie avant sa majorité où il devra satisfaire ses besoin de lui-même. Donc je vous propose une affaire: Vous nous laissez en paix et je ne dépose pas plaintes pour négligence.

-Qui est tu pour osez nous menacer? Demanda Vernon

-Qui je suis, Duo Maxwell pour vous déservir, il n'y a qu'une chose que vous devez savoir de moi: je cours, je me cache mais je ne ment jamais. Vous aurez affaire à moi si vous maltraité Harry et pour m'en assurer je vais rester ici durant les vacances.

Harry en voyant la scenne avait bien du mal à ne par rire, il avait remarquer que lorsqu'il avait tressaillit à la mention de monstre Duo s'en était rendu compte et avait resserré son emprise sur sa main; il espérait que sa voulait dire que Duo acceptait d'être avec lui mais il avait de gros doutes. Puis il vit que ses relatifs hésitait à accepter l'offre de son âme-sœur et décida de porter le coup final:

-Si vous acceptez nous pourrions faire en sorte de rester de votre voie au maximum et j'ésayerait de partir le plus vite possible, je suis sur que Rémus serait ravit de venir nous chercher mais il pourrait devenir violents si vous nous séparer après tout était un loup-garou il ne supporterait pas d'être sans la personne qu'il considère comme son petit...

-Bien, c'est d'accord mais je ne veux pas de... ce que tu sais en dehors de ta chambre. Et reste loin de ma femme et mon fils le plus possible.

Suite à cette déclaration se fut Pétunia qui fit le petit déjeuné, comparer à d'habitude ils fut infect les œuf était trop cuits et les tartines n'était pas assez cuite, elles était encore congelées et le café ou le thé était insipides. Tel fut le repas le plus important pour les Dursley car Harry sentant la catastrophe arriver fit à manger pour lui et Duo et grasse à ces années de pratique il fut parfaitement réussi.

Après manger Duo décida de fouiller les affaires de Harry avec sa permission, évidement. Quand il eu fini ils décidèrent de faire une liste des achat à faire pour eux deux Harry car ses affaires étaient ceux de son cousin et Duo car ses affaires étaient encore chez lui. Au final la liste se composa de:

des ordinateurs qui marche en milieu magique

deux gardes-robes

des armes (lames et pistolet)

divers plantes pour remèdes

livres pour apprendre moldu et magique

bagues (Duo avait décider ça et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi car il avait eu un sourire pour toute réponses)

des films et des jeux pour améliorer sa culture générale

Les deux tombèrent de surprise à l'ampleur de la tache qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils décidèrent de commencer maintenant et d'aller à Londres où ils auraient plus de choix et seraient plus près du Chaudon Baveur. Ils choisirent de commencer par la partie moldu car l'ordre du poulet grillé , désolé Fumsek, les chercheraient en premiers. Le seul problème qui restait à résoudre était comment passer les gardes de Harry, ils avaient eu de la chance que fol-œil ne sois pas présent avant une semaine car sinon ils aurait été séparer avant d'avoir pu se réveiller.

Décidant finalement qu'ils allait sortir parla fenêtre et que Harry serait sous sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à se qu'il soit hors de vue. Ils se dirigerait ensuite vers l'arrêt de bus car utiliser la version magique aurait été du suicide pour deux raisons. Premièrement car Harry était célèbre et deuxièmement car on manque de se tuer à chaque virages ou changement de vitesse.

Duo alla prévenir qu'ils sortait et ne reviendrais que demain car ils avaient beaucoup d'affaires à régler. Ils réussirent à sortir mais au moment où ils allaient atteindre l'arrêt il y eu le roulement et l'ordre se rendis compte que leur charge avait réussit à partir sans être remarqué. Harry dut donc aller dans le bus avec sa cape donc il resta assit pour évité d'être trouvé. Ils ne se détendirent que lorsqu'ils furent à Londres.

Une fois à destination ils choisirent de commencer par acheter de renouveler leurs vêtements, ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer par Gringott car au milieu de l'année Harry avait demandé aux gobelins de faire une carte pour ne pas avoir à passer par la banque si il décidait de partir sans surveillance et il avait confié la direction de ses comptes à Gripook au lieu du directeur humain car il faisait confiance aux gobelins qu'aux humains et cela ce révélais utile.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier magasins de vêtement qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils furent prit en charge par une vendeuse qui les mena et les conseilla dans les rayons. Grasse à elle ils réussirent à constituer une garde-robe complète en très peu de temps.

La tenue typique de Duo était constituer d'une chemise de couleur sombre, souvent rouge ou violet, par dessus il choisit une veste en cuir ou en jeans noire avec une ceinture argenté lâche au niveau de la taille. Il avait également choisit une ou deux chemise noire avec un dragon ou un symbole tribale sur le dos. Les pantalons qu'il avait trouver était principalement en cuir moulant mais suite à la volonté de Harry il pris des pantacourts lâche noire. Il prit un écharpe rouge sang avec des fils dépassant pour mettre un peu plus de couleur avec l'insistance des deux autres.

Celle de Harry était assez différente. Elle était composer de pantalon en jeans foncer avec des motif argent sur le long. Il portait une ceinture noire avec des haut verts ou blanc sur lesquels étaient de nombreux messages. Son préférer était violet clair avec écrit: Ne me regardez pas la mort est jalouse et rancunière. Il ajouta un manteau mi-long blanc avec une faux noire dessus et une écharpe rouge pour finaliser sa tenue.

Ils prirent en plus des tenus qui pouvait être utilisé pour les infiltration ou le camouflage. Ils avaient ou réellement Harry avait décider de s'entrainer pour pouvoir aider Duo lorsqu'ils iraient chez lui et Duo s'était fait arracher la promesse de l'entrainer.

En sortant du magasin de fringue ils décidèrent de continué par un détours dans l'électronique. Ce fut en entrant dans un magasin que Duo s'était rendu compte d'une chose fondamentale et paradoxale: la technologie était moins avancée au niveau des robots mais beaucoup plus avancée au niveau des ordinateurs. En effet la plupart des machines était composer d'une tablette avec écran tactile et d'un clavier dépliant. Au final Harry dut le trainer hors du magasin, après être passer à la caisse, pour éviter que l'autre fou achète tous le magasin. Malheureusement en face se trouvait une boutique de pièce détacher et Harry se félicita d'avoir prit un sac sans font quand ils eurent prit toutes les composants nécessaire à la construction de son gundam. Ils y trouvèrent par on ne sait quel miracle il y avait même du gundamium.

Ils venait de sortir d'une librairie _(j'ai la grosse flemme de décrire donc ils ont pris les livres et ont payer si quelqu'un veut faire la description laisser une review_)lorsqu'ils furent interpellé:

-Harry que fait tu là ...

A suivre

merci a toutes les reviews elle sont très utile. Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu avant de posté mais j'ai eu quelque contrariété lors de l'écriture de la partie shopping, elle est d'ailleurs plus courte que ce que j'avais prévu.

Review svp


End file.
